America's secrets
by Crimson Dragon Devil
Summary: America has quite a few secrets. So what happens when the world finds out about one of them? How does he and the world react to the situation? Does the world find out about America's other secrets, or do the stay hidden? So, read to find out what the answers are and just how many secrets America has! T for states being states and countries being countries.
1. Chapter 1- They find out

**Here's my rewritten version of What they never knew. America will still be blind, but they won't find out right off the bat like last time. And the way the states are found out is different too. They will also look different and possibly have different names, Pennsylvania, I know for certain, will not though.**

**Updates should be fairly regular, it all depends on my Mom's constant nagging, school, sports, and whether or not my laptop decides to crash on me again. So if its a while between what should be weekly updates, you know why and I don't need to explain in an A/U.**

**Next, translations. Some in the previous version were wrong as a reviewer kindly pointed out to me. Thanks to that reviewer. But they will be right this time. Names will also join the translations at the bottom with the closing A/U I usually have. Words per chapter will always be around 1,000-2,000, I can never write over that for whatever reason.**

**This should be a lot better than the last one and I hope that you enjoy it, although the set-up will be very different, it should be less confusing. I think that's all I need to tell you for now... wait! I'm using the nations' accents so tell me if they're wrong so I can correct them or just decide not to use them at all. Ok, that's it for sure now.**

**So please enjoy, I own nothing except my version of the states!**

* * *

"Italy! Sit down! England und France, stop fighting!" Germany yelled, trying to get the meeting under control. He was about to shout again when someone's phone, effectively shutting everyone up. They looked around and found America digging through his pockets to find his phone. Surprisingly, the ringtone had nothing to do with heroes, causing a lot of the nations to be a bit confused.

"Yellow, what can I do for ya?" was his casual answer. The person on the other side of the phone said something and America got a bit pale. "Aww shit. I'm screwed aren't I?"

They looked at the young superpower in confusion when the doors burst open and 5 teenagers came through. America shot up and ran out the other door. At least he tried, they tackled him before he could open the door.

"Daddy!" they shouted as they brought him to the ground. The teens all started talking at once, making it impossible to tell who was talking about what. Canada stood in shock an surprise, knocking Russia off his lap in the process. (That's an absolutely hilarious image!) The others looked at the arctic nation that had been knocked down and, for once, saw Canada, realizing Russia had been sitting on the quiet nation the whole time.

"Al, why are they here?"

"That's what I wanna know." the American groaned out. "One of you is digging into my kidney, off."

They carefully got off an quieted down. They other nations from the meeting also finally remembered the teenagers had called America 'Daddy' and started shouting.

"What did they mean 'Daddy'!?"

"Who are they!?"

"What the hell are they doing here!?"

"SHUT UP!" America screamed. "I'll tell you if you shut up and calm down. But first I need to take care of these guys." He pointed to the teens and asked why they were here.

"Hawaii roasted seven pigs!"

"D.C. made all the girls wear skirts!"

"Texas got really pissed!"

"The first 13 got locked in the basement!"

"And Alaska and Mass teamed up to get Maine to become one with Mass again!"

"...Not as bad as I originally thought, but all 13 are locked in the basement? I find that hard to believe. Unless something else happened."

"Yeah, D.C. again. She tied, gagged, and knocked them out before throwing them down. Tied with chains though, not rope."

"...She knows she's screwed later, right?"

"Not sure. But she should."

America ran his hand through his hair and rubbed his temples, going home would not be fun. "Alright, go home and I'll be there as soon as I get this mess sorted out."

They nodded and left quietly, not sparing a single glance at the stunned nations as they walked out the door. The nations heard America mumble something about collapsing once the day was over.

"So America, who vere zhose kids und vhy did zhey call you daddy?" Germany asked.

"They're my kids, well, states to be more precise. But I call them my kids anyway."

"WHAT!?" The whole room erupted into uproar hearing America's states were personified. It wasn't right nor was it possible.

"SHUT UP! If you wanna know why they're personified I don't know or care for that matter. If you wanna meet the rest of them then come to my house tomorrow at 9 and I'll get them to introduce themselves. If you don't then just go home cause this will probably take up the rest of the week between them introducing themselves and the possible fights between them."

They nodded an went home, there was no point in continuing a meeting when no one would be anywhere near focused on the task on hand. They left in groups, each of them being handed a piece of paper with an address on it and directions on how to get there from the meeting building.

"I wonder what they'll be like. What do you think Angleterre?"

"Stupid frog, what makes you think I care?"

Well, 13 of zhem were originally your's, so I assumed you would be curious."

"Oh shut it."

"So I was right?"

"I SAID SHUT IT!"

"Germany, Japan! What do you think the states will-a be like?"

"I do not know, but I do not think it vill be fun."

"Hai, I agree with Germany-san."

"Ve~, why-a not?"

"Zhey vould be miniature versions of us nations, zherefore vould share our tendencies to argue und fight. Zhat's vhy it would not be fun."

"Oh! Then I-a wonder how America acts around them."

"So do I Italy. It vould be razher interesting to find out."

"I wourd think he acts more mature. He has shown us he can before after arr."

"Ja, I agree vith you Japan."

"Lovi! I can't wait to see how the states act! I can't wait to see my little colony again either! What about you Lovi?"

"Shut up tomato bastard!"

"But Lovi~!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT BASTARDO SPAGNOLO!"

* * *

**Alright, that's all for chapter one! I decided not to put in what the states that interrupted look like because they'll be coming back later anyway. So no names down here yet. This was mostly talking but that's fine with me. This story's gonna have a lot of talking anyway.**

**But here are the translations for you guys so you don't have to guess what they're saying (although I'm pretty sure some of you already know what some of the words mean).**

**French:**

**Angleterre - England**

**Japanese:**

**Hai - yes**

**German:**

**Ja - yes**

**Italian:**

**Bastardo spagnolo - Spanish bastard**


	2. Chapter 2- Tour Time!

**Aaaaaaannnnnnd I'm back! I liked the way I wrote the first chapter and so far I really do think this one is gonna be better than the last one. I hope you agree as you read!**

**To the people who reviewed; I'm glad you all think this one will be great! I also like how two of you compared it to the old version and agreed this one was better than the old one. Thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows!**

**I own nothing. If I did states would be in it.**

* * *

Every nation found themselves in front of an enormous house. No, it was more of mansion the size of a great castle of old or from the stories. They continued to stare at the awe striking building until they heard the door open and a loud laugh.

"Well damn! I didn't expect everyone to come! But anyway come on in and be sure to listen, the states can have a bad habit of falling out of the middle of nowhere on people they don't know."

"What kind of children did you raise!" England shouted.

"I tried stopping them but they wouldn't, even after 50-70 decades so I decided 'screw it' an let them do it. Not like they were gonna stop even if I kept trying anyway. Plus I never had the heart to hurt them or make them cry when they were little."

"Oh, well then I guess its OK."

They followed in silence until they heard a shout and the running feet of a few people. Everyone except America got into a defensive stance, ready for an oncoming attack. Until they saw 3 small kids running at them with styrofoam swords, that was just adorable.

"Daddy! Play swords with us! Please!?"

"Hahaha, maybe later OK cuties? I promise but right now I need you to gather everyone in the auditorium so we can introduce them to the other nations. And are the 13 out of the basement yet? And is D.C. still alive?"

A small girl stepped up, "We will Daddy! The 13 are and D.C. is hanging from the top of the house upside-down gagged and hogtied! She looks funny when she squirms!"

America let out a sigh then a small chuckle, "Alright, get her down and make sure the 13 don't go after her again, ok?"

"Yes Daddy!" they chorused before running off in different directions to carry out their father's request.

"You're right, they are too cute to do anything bad to." France said, smiling after the small states.

"Which states were-a those? They looked-a young-a." Italy asked.

"They were the youngest but you'll find out exactly which were which when it's their turn to introduce themselves."

"Why can't you tell us a-now-a?"

"Because it's not my place for now. But while they're gathering and getting things set up, why don't I give you a tour so you don't get lost. It's easier to than you'd think."

The nations nodded and followed America as he walked around explaining where everything was.

"The house has 6 floors, the first that we're on now has the kitchen, family room, and dining room. There's also 2 half bathrooms. I have and elevator and stairs so if you don't want to be lazy, you have stairs and if you want to be lazy, you have an elevator.

"The basement has two layers, the lowest being about 20-30 feet underground and is used as a bunker for any kind of attacks in the area. The one right beneath us has a shooting range, pool to help keep it cool in the summer and warm in the winter, and another bunker to test explosives or to lock mad states in until they calm down. Works either way and very well.

"The 2-4 floor has the states' bedrooms and bathrooms. If it wasn't like that then there would be way too much fighting in the morning. The 5th floor has all the guest bedrooms and bathrooms. Floor number 6 is mine and the original 13's. That's all for the main building, so now for the backyard."

They were amazed that over half the main house was just bedrooms. How bad were these kids when fighting to take a simple shower? It made them very happy to be on a different floor from them. But they were also amazed when they saw how big America's backyard was. It had to be at least 20 American football fields!

"That building over there with the curved roof is the hangar. Some of them, myself included, love to tinker with planes and other military machinery so we put it all in there and we do whatever we want as long as we don't hurt anyone. But its still best to either steer clear or be as careful as possible, sometimes things do explode." As he said that, a giant bang could be heard along with an 'HOLY FUCKING SHIT! HIT THE DECK!'

"Like that. Next up is the workshop where you can do whatever tinkering you want as long as it has nothing to do with military machinery. It ranges from wood work to metal work to blacksmithing. That place has everything the hangar doesn't.

"Then we got the barn! Most of the mid-western states spend most of their time here taking care of the animals. They also break in the new ones and sell the pigs and cattle and such. Helps pay for damages and bills. Yes I still have to pay bill, just not at the same price as the rest of my citizens.

"And last but not least we have our sports center! It has just about every sport in the world. American football to European football to lacrosse to swimming. Anything you can think of, we probably have it. And that ends the tour! Any questions?"

"I vould like to know vhy you allow children to use artillery."

"I train them myself, and I've proven a great fighter and I am capable of teaching my kids what I know."

"I wourd rike to know if any practice the samurai way. And if any of them rike anime or the rike."

"Yeah, you'll find out who they are during introductions."

"On a scale of one to ten, how dangerous are they when angered and protecting? And, same scale, how dangerous can those explosions get?" Switzerland asked.

"Angered and protecting usually rank anywhere from 7-10 and the explosions can be as dangerous as a 7. The stuff's either really old or broken down so most of the things that would really make it blow are taken out by the military mechanics or me before or when we get them. I wouldn't let them near anything that could really hurt them or do something really bad."

Another explosion could be heard and when they turned to see what happened they saw the states in the hangar pile out covered in black smoke and the same black smoke coming out the now opened doorway. America didn't look concerned but asked if they were alright anyway.

"Yeah! Something sparked is all, no big deal."

"As long as no one's too hurt. Air it out and check everything out before doing anymore messing around with anything. But get to the auditorium soon so we can start the introductions and not miss anyone." They shouted they understood and America motioned for everyone to follow him back inside.

"I'll take you to your room while you stay here. I forgot to tell you we have a little shop to the right of the house when you're first coming in so if anyone needs anything you can just go there instead of going the whole way to town." They had reached the 5th floor by the time America was done explaining where the shops were.

"Choose a room, whichever you like. But make sure, if you share a room, you aren't with a country you can't get along with. I don't want anymore house damage than necessary thank you very much. I'm going to the auditorium to see how things are going and I'll send someone up to get you when everything's ready. So until then, find a room and settle down, I'll see you later."

With that the superpower walked away. Well, walked to a window and jumped out of it. The nations crowded the windows only to see him land in a tree and climb down it safely.

"I haven't seen him do that since I first colonized him. I'm surprised he can still do it." England stated as he walked away from the window.

"Matthieu still does it 'imself. I would guess because 'e 'as all those trees everywhere." France added. "I would think those two twins are more alike than we would think, or like to think for that matter."

They let the comments go so unsettling feelings of two Americas would leave their heads an went to choose their rooms.

It ended up with England and Wales sharing a room next to the other UK brothers, the BBT in their own, Germany with Japan, Switzerland and Liechtenstein, the Italies is a room next to Germany, Austria and Hungary, and China and the other Asians sharing two room.

Even though there were quite a few people per room, the rooms were easily big enough to fit at least 4-5 a room. Everyone was thankful for the size because that way they could share rooms and still have enough room to have some privacy. So they unpacked and sat and talked with one another until America sent someone to get them and take them to the auditorium.

* * *

**Yeah, no states yet. I didn't realize the tour would be so long. But I hope you liked the explosions scene I did. I had my brother laughing, especially when America didn't seem to care too much of it. **

**I don't think there was anything in need of translating so all that's left to say is to please fav and follow and read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3- Introductions START!

**Back! Hoped you liked the second chapter one day after the first! The updates might be getting slower from here on, but shouldn't go slower than once or twice a week. Your reviews really keep me going so keep it up please!**

**I own nothing except the states.**

* * *

The nations had been waiting for about 30 minutes when a teenage boy came out from the elevator with his hands in his pockets. "I'm here to take you down so you can get settled for the intros. Get it and follow me, auditorium has its own building I'm guessing Dad forgot to tell you about. Its on the roof, safest place for it really."

"Hey, which state-a are you?" Italy asked, voice filled to the brim with excitement.

"You'll have to wait until it's my turn to introduce myself, but I'm towards the beginning so you won't have to wait too long." the teen replied.

The nations were surprised the state behaved this well, they had expected it to be worse. Then again, they realized, he was alone. No one to get into an argument with so of course he was behaving well. But back to the fact they all had to fit in the elevator. When they stepped it, they realized it was larger then they thought and would fit all of them with a little space to spare. But this also made sense after remembering 50-some people lived in this house, of course the elevators would be big!

They were soon at the roof and being lead to what would look like a bulge in the roof from the ground. The state said it was the auditorium and said the building on the other side of the large roof was the greenhouse that America had also forgotten to mention.

"He probably only did because he was excited to have people to show it all to. We can't have people over or else one of the smaller states could get kidnapped, it has happened before and Dad was a nervous wreck! So since then no one's ever really been aloud to see or be near the house for our own good. Us older states go to our own homes in our states though, once the smaller ones are around 70-80 they can leave the house without anyone older with them."

"America's protective a' ye isn't 'e?" Scotland said/asked.

"Yeah, but it's not too bad. We still get total freedom within certain limits like any other child."

They walked the rest of the way in silence. The boy showed them where they could sit safely, meaning not the front 2 rows. He said for them to sit in the 3rd to 5th rows so they could still see them easily, but be far enough that no one would get hit with anything and get hurt.

They sat in silence for less than 5 minutes before America finally came out and started talking.

"OK!" He shouted, not needing a microphone with his loud voice and the fact the room echos. "The states will be coming out in order they became states and I found them. Some will say more or less than others, it all depends on the state. But they all will be saying who their parent or parents are, not counting me. An finally, a warning for mostly England. The states used to represent the tribes in their land and you kinda killed off most of them causing the original 13 a lot of pain, especially as they changed which people they represented. So they'll probably hate you and hold a grudge against you, or at least feel totally indifferent about you. I figured I'd warn you so you have a chance to get prepared."

As he walked over to sit beside Canada, who was sharing America's room with him, and Mexico, who was in the room beside America and Canada's, a young boy with dirty blonde hair and bright green eyes who was wearing a pair of jeans and a blue turtleneck. He looked a lot like England.

"Hello, I'm Delaware, or Aldar Jones, the first state to claim statehood. My other parent is England. I became a state on December 7, 1787. I'm also one of the more mature states, even among the original, as you'll find out soon enough. Good luck." He walked off to soon be replaced by a half albino girl.

She had the same white hair as Prussia but had the bright green eyes of the Kirklands. It was hard to tell who exactly she looked like. "Hey! I'm the awesome Pennsylvania, second state of the awesome USA, joining on December 12, 1787. My name is Maria Jones 'n' my parents are all the Kirklands except the fucktard England, the awesome Prussia, 'n' Austria. I got a split personality too cause of all the parents ta make up fer the fact I'm too small ta be represented by two people. I switch back 'n' forth when I hear classics 'n' rock or one a' my famous Philly cheesesteaks. JERSEY DON'T YOU FICKIN' DARE!"

After her blow up at 'Jersey', her tone darkened and jumped in front of England. "Anyway, English fucktard, I was the best fighters when we still represented tribes. I was one of the last to go down by your hands. Do ya know what it was like ta see my family go down one by one, ta not be able ta do a verdammt thing about it? If you hurt any one a' my siblin's again, I will kill ya. I don't let my family get hurt." She walked back stage again with a commanding and graceful air of a warrior about her. Her outburst had scared most nations shitless. England had fainted the moment she was out of his face.

"Should've known that was gonna happen." America groaned as he rubbed his face.

"She really feels strongly for her family, doesn't she, to be able to threaten a country." Hungary said, "I like her, she really shows what people should do for each other."

"She does. When one of the younger states got taken, she hunted everywhere for her and was the one who found her and turned in the kidnappers. She will do anything to see them safe." Canada replied.

"I'm glad the awesome me has a daughter so awesome! She's just about as awesome as me." Prussia shouted.

Then, they saw her come back out with a classical piece playing. They watched as her hair turned from white to a dark reddish-orange and when she opened her eyes, they were a purple instead of red.

"I'm Penn's other personality. I represent the strict religions we had, but mostly the Amish. Therefore I am much more lady-like than her. But she is the original representation, I am I guess what you could call and add-on. I wasn't always part of her. She was always wild and there was no changing that so I was born in order for that part of her to be represented. We both still have the same name though." With her lengthy explanation done, she went back behind stage to tell the other state it was their turn.

"...She's certainly and enigma. She told us all that yet you can tell there is much more to know of her." the newly awoken England spoke.

"We're just proud te have a daughter that strong. Ye don't see many like that anymore." Ireland said, "She was also probably reborn when me North were still united."

Before they could continue talking about the second oldest state, the third oldest who had bright blonde hair and storm blue eyes walked out. "I'm New Jersey, or as anyone else would know me, Bastian Jones. I'm also, as you could tell, the third oldest, joined on December 18, 1787. Parents other than Dad are Sweden, Finland, and the Netherlands. Don't mention that kirottu show Jersey Shore around me! I'll rip you to shreds. Finally, I'm not gonna threaten the English tik, Penn did a good enough job on her own as far as the 13 are concerned. So unless you do something really stupid and get them mad, you should be relatively safe from the other 13's wrath." He walked off after giving a quick wave goodbye.

Next was a bright blonde haired girl with bright purple eyes, "Hello, it's nice to meet you, I'm Georgia or Arabelle. I'm the fourth state and daughter of Germany and England. But that doesn't mean I like you just because you're my bloody father." She pointed at England before continuing to speak. "I joined on January 2, 1788. Something the others forgot to say, all 13 of the original colonies got Dad's super strength. We're not entirely sure why, we just do. So best not to mess with us like D.C. so foolishly does." she grumbles the next part to quiet for anyone else to hear, "She needs to learn just because she's the national capital, it doesn't mean she can do whatever to us without repercussions." Georgia turns to leave the stage when England quickly asks her a question.

"Darling, out of curiosity, do any of my old colonies like me in the slightest? I would like to know what I'm getting myself into with them."

"Well, Virginia and South Carolina might like you a bit, but I think they're the only ones."

"Thank you." She didn't stay to hear it though. She merely turned and walked to join her siblings the moment she finished her answer.

The next state to come out was a boy with dark brown hair and almost cyan blue eyes. "I'm Connecticut, or Espen, the 5th state. I joined on January 9, 1788, son of Netherlands. Don't make fun of my size either. Remember, I got Dad's strength and I'm just as old as him so you have as much chance or less at beating me as you have beating him. I'm the second smallest state so I won't take it very badly, but under no circumstances are you to make fun of the smallest for his size. He will rip your throat out without hesitation." Espen left after giving his own wave.

Before any other states could come out, America walked back up on stage. "I'm ending it there for today so that way Penn can calm down and you guys can let what they said. I didn't expect Penn to wig that bad otherwise I would've went up with her to help her stay calm. The countries who were called as fathers can talk to your kids if they say they don't mind. Then we'll meet back here tomorrow same time. See you guys then!"

Everyone dispersed, countries whose names had been called went to see if their kids would talk to them, except England. As far as he could tell, the girl had hated him and he decided not to be near Penn out of fear she would get mad again. Only this time she could actually attack him rather than leave him with a promise.

_The father countries and states got along fairly well. Hungary had joined Prussia, Austria, and the Celts when they went to see Penn. She wanted to say hi to the spirited young girl herself. And maybe teach her the ways of using kitchen utensils as weapons while she was at it. Her actual parents wanted to get to know their daughter better and hopefully create a strong bond with her as time went on._

* * *

**Chapter 3 is done. And it took over 1000 words to introduce 5 states. 5! Damn, I hadn't even realized the five of them took that long. I might make chapters longer if they stay that long, but I'm not too sure. But holy crap, 2,123 words, I've never written anything that long, not even kidding. I feel accomplished!**

**Anyway, about Penn's outburst towards England, I see her as a person who would hold a grudge against someone who hurt her family. If you have a problem with it, then that's your problem, not mine. Oh, and when she yelled at New Jersey, I did it because sometimes he'll play classical music around her just to piss her off so she yelled to be sure he wouldn't do it.**

**If anyone has any ideas for the other 45 states and D.C. then put it in a review. I love them. I'm also open to pairings between the countries, but please, no USUK. It's too common for me and I just can't stand the really common pairings, the only exception is GerIta. I don't mind that.**

**So leave a review, fav/follow and I'll see you next time!**

**Translations:**

**German - Verdammit-Damn, Ficking (Fickin' from her accent)-Fucking**

**Finnish - Kirottu-damned/accursed**

**Swedish - Tik-bitch**

**(Funny how they're all swears. Hahaha!)**


	4. Chapter 4- 13 Colonies Finished

**Time for the next chapter! And I'm so sorry for the long wait! I had volleyball and softball practice and I was actually allowed to hang out with one of my friends that my mom's not too keen on so we spent the whole afternoon just walking around town. I was really busy but here's the newest chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

The next day came and everyone was back in the auditorium. Father countries were sitting with their son/daughter states as they waited for the 6th state to show him/herself. It wasn't that long a wait as a young man with light blue eyes, glasses, and light brown hair walked out onto the stage.

"Hello, I'm the 6th states Massachusetts or Augustus. I became a state on February 6th, 1788 and my second parent is England. I'm not his biggest fan but I can deal with him, I deal with all the other states on a daily basis after all. But I wish Maine would become part of me again, I liked those days better." He walked off the stage sulking and before anyone could say anything they heard shouting from behind the curtains.

"I am not becoming one with you again! NO WAY IN HELL!"

"But why!?"

"Because I said so!"

"Hey! 'Nough fightin' tu idiots!" Penn shouted from her seat between the Germanics an the Celts. There was silence afterwards, reminding the countries how much power this girl held over the other states.

They were torn from their thoughts as a girl with long honey-blonde hair, glasses, and dark green eyes walked out. "Hello countries, I am Maryland, the 7th state. My name is Annabel and I became a state on April 28th 1788. My other parent is also England as he will be for most of the original 13. I'll warn you that some of the other states may have rude outbursts but it's only because we don't usually trust people we've just met. I do hope we can get along though."

Another girl came out as Maryland left the stage. She was seemed very lady-like and sophisticated. "I am South Carolina, otherwise known as Alice. My father is England and I'm also not fond of Dad." She points a glare in America's direction and he sighs but does nothing else about it. "I became the 8th state on May 23rd 1788 and was one of the richest by far." She walked/stalked off, head high. The nations raised one ot two eyebrows at her behavior and some glanced at a now deflated America. But, once again, before anyone could say anything, another female state came out. She seemed very cheery with green-blue eyes and brown hair, not to mention what looked like a couple oil stains on her face and arms.

"Hi, I'm New Hampshire or Chloe. I became the 9th state on June 21st 1788 and am also a daughter of England. But I hope you don't mind Alice's behavior, she knows how to hold a grudge and is still taking her loss during the civil war out Dad. We're not sure why and she won't tell us why either. Putting that aside though, I hope we can get along and if you ever need something fixed, feel free to call me. I'm usually in the workshop."

America seemed a bit happier than before after Chloe left the stage tinkering with something she had pulled out of her pocket. Another girl with black hair and amber eyes came out onto the stage, she seemed like a mix of Chloe and Alice.

"Hi there, I'm Virginia which also happens to be my actual name. I became the 10th state on June 25th 1788. I am also the daughter of England, but I don't hate him. I merely dislike him but still care for my Father. I do most of the cooking but sometimes the others join in to make some of their own dishes for the others. But don't make me mad, this rule applies to all the other states as well." She walked of the stage with a bit of a creepy smile that made America chuckle nervously and rub the back of his neck.

Though as usual another state came on before any conversation could start, this time it was a male state. He had light blonde hair that covered one eye and gold-brown eyes.

"Hey, I'm New York or Rikki, the 11th state. I became a state on July 26th 1788 and my other parents are the Netherlands and England, though I like Netherlands better." That made a miniscule smile appear on Netherlands' lips, only Belgium noticed and she smiled as well seeing it. "Anyway, I really need to go Dad, I have this lesson in literally 3 hours, 5 minutes, and 27 seconds."

"Yeah, you can go, but cancel anything else for the rest of the week. You're having a family reunion after all." America replied.

"Got it." He ran towards the front of the stage and jumped into the seating area, he landed on the empty seat behind Netherlands and said hi before taking off again out the door.

"How could he tell the time to the second without using a watch!?" Spain asked in shock.

"He's my country's busiest and most active state, he knows the time to the millisecond." America explained. Spain and the other nations wondering the same thing nodded in understanding and looked up for the next state who was already standing there waiting.

She had very short and dark strawberry blonde hair with light green, almost lime, eyes. "Hello, I'm South Carolina's younger twin North Carolina. I became the 12th state on November 21 1789, quite the amount of time between established states I know, but that's because of population. You couldn't become a state until you reached a certain population and at the time one white man was equal to three black men because otherwise the Northern states would have been very dominate in the government and if one black man was equal to one white man the Southern states would have been very dominate in the government to we compromised. I believe it was called the Three-Fifths Compromise. But back to me specifically, my other parent is the same as most of the other 13's, England. I'm only mad he introduced us to slavery because it's what cause our family so much pain and it's what cause the Civil War." She walked off after her rather lengthy introduction and pushed out the next person, another boy.

He had dark, rusty brown hair, green eyes, and glasses. "I'm Rhode Island, the smallest state and the last of the original 13 making me the 13th oldest. I became the last of the 13 on May 29th 1790 and my other parent is England. Do not make fun of my height or I will put you 10 feet under, forget 6. Just because I'm small doesn't mean I don't pack a punch." He stalked off muttering something to himself too quietly for anyone to hear.

America stood up and stretched. "Alright, I think we're good for now. Now that you've met the original 13, we'll start with the other 38 tomorrow starting with D.C. despite the fact she's not older than some of the other states. Plus I don't feel like dealing with another one of her hissy fits."

"I DO NOT HAVE HISSY FITS!" they heard a female voice shout from backstage.

"YES YOU DO!" they heard what might as well be all 50 states reply.

"Anyway, go ahead and get better acquainted to the rest of the 13 you met today and do whatever and we can start them up again tomorrow. But no matter what you do, do not destroy anything, enough gets destroyed from the states already."

The nations nodded and went their separate ways for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Alright, done with chapter 4. But like I said up top, I'm really sorry about not updating all week. There was softball, volleyball, tournaments, and just being dragged around everywhere. But I think I'm done with softball, it's not my sport and the girls on the team are a bunch of snot-nosed brats that I just can't deal with.**

**Translation: Irish- tu idiots- you idiots. **

**See you guys next chapter! Later!**


	5. Chapter 5- 14-20

**Sorry for the wait, no time as usual. But I promise I'll be able to update faster soon. I have 9 more weeks left of school and next week is the last week of club volleyball until school volleyball starts but even then school volleyball stays pretty well out of the way for the most part.**

**Anyway, here's the 5th chapter of America's Secrets so please enjoy! (I own nothing)**

* * *

Today the nations would be meeting states 14-20 and then 5 or so a day to help get through it faster. For some reason America seemed to be becoming nervous and jumping, but whenever they asked a state, they just shrugged and walked off. So they were a bit peeved and getting nervous themselves. Not much could shake America after all. But they shoved it all to the back of their heads for later and made their way to their seats in the auditorium.

Soon enough, America ran out from back stage and sat down in the middle of the front row to stop anything random flying objects from hitting anyone of the nations behind him. And as soon as he sat down a boy with golden blonde hair and deep brown eyes came out with a bored expression on his face like he could be doing something better right now. They also almost didn't notice him walk out, he was a lot like Canada.

"I'm Vermont, the 14th state and joined on March 4, 1791. My human name is Leonardo and my parents beside America are England and France. Please try to remember I'm here too, it's very annoying when people forget you're there and trample all over you. You wouldn't like it if you were in my position and I'm sure the only reason I'm noticed is because America is my father and is so loud and easily noticed. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going back to the wood shop to finish something up before dinner." He walked off with his thumb on his chin, deep in thought about something and nearly tripping the next boy who came running out.

This boy had long blonde hair tied back in a low ponytail with most of his bangs falling around his face and dark blue eyes with sunglasses sitting on his head. He seemed like a ball full of energy waiting to burst forth. It made the nations a little wary.

"Hey! I'm Kentucky or Reed, the 15th and joined on June 1, 1792. My parents are England, Germany, and Scotland, though I'm a lot more like Dad than any of them. Try not to piss me off though, I'm usually easygoing but when I'm pissed people run for the hills. Now I'm gonna go annoy Del or someone, maybe play a prank or two." They last part was more of an afterthought as the energetic blonde walked off the stage, an evil grin on his face.

"America, I'm rather worried for that one." England said.

"Don't be, that's nothing compared to some of the others. And Reed, just don't damage anything or you're staying in your room for a week with no for of entertainment what-so-ever!" America replied and shouted.

"Shit! Got it Pops!"

"That's a punishment comrade?" Russia asked with a raised brow.

"The kid's got ADHD, a week without any form of entertainment is practically murder to him. Now pay attention, my next state's up."

The next state was a girl with crimped bright blonde hair with blue-violet eyes. She seemed like another of the states bursting with energy but more toned down and controlled unlike Kentucky and possibly a few of the states to come.

"Hey there, I'm Tennessee or Aziza, 16th state at your service! I joined on June 1, 1796 and my parents are England and Africa. I love farming and spending time with animals so if you ever need me check the barn or greenhouse. I'm off to check on Snowball, she's a couple weeks pregnant and I wanna make sure she stays healthy and safe." She ran off the stage with a carefree grin on her face full of excitement. America merely smiled after his animal-loving daughter.

Next came a strict yet fun-loving looking boy with flat rust brown hair and dark blue eyes. He looked like the kind of boy that would argue with himself a lot.

"I'm Ohio or Aldrick, but just call me Al or Rick, I like those names better. Anyway, I'm the 17th state, joined on March 1, 1803, and my parents are England, Germany, Scotland, and Ireland. I'm also a bit bipolar so don't get offended if I suddenly snap, most of the states have some sort of disorder because of our people or how we grew up, but don't blame Dad for it." He walked away with his hands in his pockets.

Soon after he left, a black skinned girl came out. She seemed very nervous until she saw America give an encouraging nod, telling her he was right there for her. She had dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes with a kind and gentle smile on her face.

"Hello, I'm Louisiana or Alicia. I'm the 18th state and joined on April 30th, 1812 and my parents are France, Germany, Spain, and Africa. I'm still wary of old slave countries because I was often treated as one too so please don't take offence if I flinch away from one of you. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Those days are long gone sweetie, we no longer cling to those ways and are now rather repulsed at the idea so you have nothing to worry about young one." France assured her with a kind and honest smile. She smiled back and sat down in an empty seat next to him trustingly. America smiled at the way France was able to get his daughter to trust him, he knew France wouldn't hurt anyone without reason.

The next state was a girl who came racing in. She had brown-red hair and golden-amber eyes. She had a track suit on and seemed to be constantly moving or twitching as if she couldn't stop.

"HiI'mIndianaorAlair! The19thstateandjoinedonDecember11,1816! OtherparentisFrance!" They could hardly understand a word that came out of her mouth and blinked as America sighed.

"Alair, not everyone can follow your insanely fast speech patterns. Say it again but slower so they can understand you."

"Oh, sorry. I have a lot of races so I'm used to the fast speed so I talk really fast too. I'm Indiana or Alair, as Dad said, and was the 19th state. I joined on December 11th, 1816 and my other parent is France. Anyway I have a race I really need to get to so I'll see you later!" And just like that she was gone in a blur. America sighed again, rubbing his temples trying to stop and oncoming headache.

Another black state came out but this state was male. He had shaggy black hair and the same chocolate eyes as Louisiana. He seemed reserved rather than shy and didn't have a problem around the old slave-holding countries.

"...I'm Mississippi or Aindreas. I joined on December 10th, 1817 making me the 20th state and my other parents are Scotland, England, and Africa." He sat in front of Louisiana and allowed her to play with his hair while America made his way up to the stage.

"That's all for today. So take the rest of the day to talk to the new states and do what you want. Just watch the woods, it's getting close to hunting season and this place is kinda in the the middle of nowhere if you haven't noticed." He walked off and the states got up and went to their parents or to do their own thing like nothing was any different than before.

* * *

**That's all for chapter 5. I think I'll introduce 5-10 states per chapter now and another thing before I forget, I'm thinking of using pairings in this. Someone has already asked for RusAme so Russia and America are taken. It is first come first served here so if you want a pairing, PUT IT IN A REVIEW OR PM. I will not be held accountable for anyone who doesn't get the pairing they want, it's your fault for not reviewing or PMing me sooner. Also, if you have to have GerIta I might twist it to ItaGer because GerIta is just too common and I'm not the biggest fan of super common pairings. NO FLAMES!**

**So review what you want and if I see it first it'll be in there. Don't freak out or flame if you don't get what you want, I won't stand for it. So see you next chapter!**


End file.
